Things That Go Bump In The Night
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: A night out with her family turns into a nightmare for Garcia, as she's attacked, much like the victims she tries to save. But the real question is, can she herself be saved? And if so, who will help her recover?
1. Brick Walls

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned CM, but sadly I'm not that lucky. I only own my imagination._

**Things That Go Bump In The Night**

Something Penelope Garcia had never understood, was the complexity of the human mind. Maybe that was the reason she found herself drawn towards the people who did. The ones who were all knowing, who she didn't need to explain anything to, as they already knew it from looking at her. Those people were who she had made her family. Those people were her team. Not just that, they were the threads holding together the quilt that was her life. And whenever that quilt was damaged, or ripped, or torn, they kept it together, no matter what. They didn't even have to try.

The bar they were in was nice; loud but homey, fun and well lit. Garcia got the feeling she should head on home, as she was tipsy, and she was beginning to fall asleep on Reid's shoulder, fully aware that the team was looking at her with amusement.

She announced her departure, and Rossi flicked a straw at her, questioning her mental awareness. She assured them she was fine, and Derek stood up to let her out of the booth.

Penelope said her goodbyes, and in her slight drunkenness, she tripped into Morgan's arms. Of course she didn't mind, him being her best friend of course, but she blushed as the team chuckled at her.

"Get home safe, aye Baby Girl?" Derek told her, sitting back down beside Reid, who scooted over slightly.

"Only if you're in my bed by then, honey bunches." She teased, leaning in to kiss JJ on the cheek, and give Emily a half-hug.

With one last wave and a beaming smile (and a whistle from Morgan), she was on her way.

Her heels wobbled ever so slightly as she left the bar, the cold night air washing over her, wakening her mind.

She was glad she'd gotten a ride from Morgan, as now she didn't have to worry about driving. Instead, she decided to take the late bus, and turned to walk along the side of the brick building, to the bus route that went right past her apartment.

Garcia never saw anything coming. Everything had been so well lately, she was in a daze. Her family was well, and that had consumed her the last few weeks. Even now, as he snuck up behind her.

As the man pushed her back against the wall, her thoughts all but ran to the team. She tried to call out for help, but his sweaty hand covered her mouth, causing her to whimper.

He pushed her head again, her skull hitting the bricks with force that blurred her vision and shook her thoughts.

His eyes bore into her, blue and ice cold. She began to shake, fear consuming her entirely. It set fire to her veins, and goose bumps to her delicate skin.

Again, she tried to call out, but his palm shoved further against her teeth. Her body seemed to freeze, terror stopping her from reacting.

She whimpered again, eye lids fluttering closed as he moved his free hand up, up, up...to where his hand should not be.

Penelope's sobs wracked her, she being unable to accept that this...this crime she read about every day for her job, one she continually tried to stop...it was happening...to her.

The man smelled of alcohol, and she reeled away from him, and began struggling. Struggling for anything. Escape, help, prevention even for just a moment...anything.

"Don't fight it. I have a gun, and it'll be your last goddamn day on earth. Got it?" Her attacker said, a harsh growl.

She didn't nod like she knew he wanted her to. She instead, bit his hand with all the force she could muster. He swore and pulled it away, allowing her the chance she needed.

"I'm an FBI agent!" She said loudly, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Oh I'm sure, honey." He growled, and his arms went to places she hated him for.

"Help!" She called, strangled and terrified. His palm once again caught her off guard.

His free hand, with skill she didn't want to think about why he had, undid the buttons on her shirt, all the while, whimpers escaping her. Tears streamed, and she continued to try and yell, to no avail.

He hiked her skirt up, and she tried to struggle again, but less so, for fear that he might keep to his promise. Everything was hopeless and tainted red.

His fingers found the top of her panties and her body went numb, despite her extreme struggling. Her cries worsened and she began to writhe, trying to escape his strong hold, earning scrapes along her back and arms.

Just as she was losing hope, his hand travelling to somewhere sacred, she heard a gasp.

"FBI, freeze!" She heard Reid's shaking voice yell.

The man holding her against the wall, immediately let go, and she fell to the concrete ground, her sobs becoming loud and forceful.

Her attacker began to run, his efforts forgotten. Penelope's head hit the brick wall, just as forceful as before. She continued to cry, feeling just as violated as the victims she and the team tried to save.

Suddenly there was a deafening shot, and she jumped and let out a loud whimper. She couldn't even look as he fell. As he cried out, she did too.

And then Reid was in front of her, and Rossi rushed past, to where she forbade herself to glance. Spencer's eyes were red, and after a minute, she realized he was crying too. Too many tears.

She looked down and realized her shirt was still undone, and her bra was readily visible. She tried to button it back up, but her hands were shaking to the point where they were a blur. But Spencer stepped in, much to her surprise, and did it for her, all but the top button, due to the fact that Rossi called out to him.

Garcia didn't hear what he actually said; just that it was a question.

"Go get the team!" Reid yelled, and Penelope cringed at the volume of his voice.

Rossi yelled again.

"You shot him in the chest, he isn't going anywhere!" Spencer shouted.

Garcia was running through the last few minutes in her head, unable to force it out. Everything was foreign now, violated and strange.

Spencer put a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched away. But he didn't back away. Instead he sat beside her, and began muttering comforting words. They were clichéd and common, but that didn't stop them from helping slightly.

"Baby Girl!" She heard her best friend yell. For some reason, she didn't move. Her sobs worsened, to the point where she was gasping for breath.

She never wanted him to see her like this. To see her so weak, so harshly disrespected. He was her everything. And he was breaking down in front of her.

"What did he do to you? I'll kill him! What the hell did he do?" Morgan was yelling, and she couldn't answer.

She couldn't keep it together, seeing the looks on everyone's faces. JJ and Emily had both rushed to her, tears in their eyes, hands shaking. Neither seemed to be able to find the right words. Hotch on the other hand, was visibly shaking with anger and regret. His eyes continued to search her for any injuries, and she hated his gaze.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked quietly, and she jerked her head to look through her streaming eyes. Her best girlfriend was earnestly looking at her, cheeks pink and lip bleeding. How it had got that way, Penelope didn't know.

"Do I look ok-okay...to you?" She stuttered through sobs, her voice as harsh as her attacker's had been. It was an angry attack, something out of her character.

But what was her character anymore?

She wasn't sure.

...

The lights from the ambulance made her cringe. What was bright and flashy to others, was violent and blinding to her.

Sitting on the curb, she continued to cry, soft steady tears. It was cold outside. Colder than she remembered, even with Morgan's jacket around her shoulders.

Each of the team members had given their best to get through to her, and she knew that, but she pushed them away anyways.

All but one. All but Reid.

Whether it was because he had gotten to her first, or because he was so strangely innocent, she didn't know. But she didn't get up and leave like she'd done to both Emily and Rossi. She didn't turn away like she'd done to JJ and Hotch. And she certainly didn't yell like she'd done to Derek.

No, with Reid she allowed him to put a long, delicate hand on her knee. He was obviously trying his best to be gentle, non-threatening and soft. And yes, he was doing so. It didn't help per say, but it didn't make it worse.

Besides feeling utterly worthless, the whispers were the worst. She could hear her family asking each other unanswerable questions, and she hoped they weren't aware she could hear.

She stared at the pavement as she listened.

"_Do you think she'll recover?" "What exactly did the bastard do?" "How is she gonna come back from this?" "Why do you think she's latched on to Reid?" "I just wanna talk to her...do you think she'll come around?" "Who knows."_

Another tear fell from her eye and splattered on the concrete, along with every ounce of self worth she had left after such an event.

A half-gasp, half-sob escaped her lungs.

"Garcia?" Reid asked tentatively. "Penelope...would you like to go home?"

She looked up at him, his amber eyes soft and earnestly questioning. She felt her resolve crumble as she nodded, a small whimper sounding from her lips.

"Okay, let's go." He said, light as a feather, and held out his hand for her to take as he stood.

She tried to stand without help, but her legs wobbled and he was forced to grab her hand. But something about the way he grabbed it, brought memories crashing to the surface.

_He grabbed her with force, his hand tight on her arm, pushing her against her brick wall harshly. She was trapped. Confined, with nowhere to go._

There was no way Spencer and the others missed her gasp, and the way she pulled away from him, shocked. It was just too similar for her to bear.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Reid said, shaken and regretful.

Penelope didn't say anything.

"PG, you wanna stay at my house? You shouldn't be alone." Emily offered, but Garcia was already shaking her head.

"What about my place?" JJ offered as well, but again, Penelope muttered a denial.

"Baby Girl, you can stay with me. Alright?" Morgan said, and she looked into her best friends eyes.

"No. No, it's okay. I wanna stay at my own apartment." She protested, her voice sounding odd, even to herself.

"Then let me stay with you." Morgan said.

"We could all come." JJ told her.

"Or some of us." Rossi added.

"Whatever you'd like." Hotch concluded.

They'd metaphorically backed her into a corner there. How could she choose? She certainly didn't want them all there. But she definitely didn't want to be alone. If she was alone, nightmares would plague her.

"Um...I...well..." She stuttered, finding a simple decision to be hazardously difficult.

**Alright, that's the end of part one. This was originally intended to be a oneshot, but so much for that. It will probably be a threeshot. Thanks, and please review! xo**


	2. Waterfalls

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned CM, but sadly I'm not that lucky. I only own my imagination._

**Things That Go Bump In The Night**

"Um...I...well..." She stuttered, finding a simple decision to be hazardously difficult.

Reid came to her rescue, and she internally thanked him for it.

"How about you decide along the way. Okay?" He asked tenderly, his eyes still swimming with guilt about the triggering grab of her hand. She wished she could assure him it was okay, but now wasn't the time.

She simply nodded, trying to hold back the seemingly never ending tears.

"I'll drive you over, eh?" Morgan suggested, stepping to put an arm on the small of her back. It was nothing unusual; in fact, it was a regular occurrence. But that didn't stop her from flinching at the contact.

Everyone was standing still, waiting for a response. For whatever reason, Garcia just couldn't.

"I...uh...actually, I'd rather Reid drive me." She uttered, watching regretfully as Morgan's eyes stung with rejection.

"You sure?" Spencer asked her, although his eyes were fixed with Derek's, communicating silently, making her wish she could read their minds.

"Please." She all but begged, needing to leave the newly harsh area.

"Alright."

...

The heavy decision plagued her mind, consuming her. Truth be told, she was thankful for it, as it distracted her from the memories nipping at the back of her head. Every time her thoughts wandered to the dangerous events, she snapped back to the choice she needed to make.

And what a choice it was.

Who did she want to stay with her tonight?

Certainly Spencer. She couldn't even figure out why herself, despite trying very hard to. There was just something about him that she'd never noticed until now that brought her immense comfort.

Okay, so one down. But who else? She worried about hurting feelings. Well, mostly Morgan's feelings. But having her chocolate god around her now would destroy her, and him as well. She'd need to build up a facade that she was far too damaged to keep.

And what about the girls? She wanted female presence tonight, and she knew it. Reid wasn't the typical guy, but he certainly wasn't a girl. But Emily was awkward since the whole incident with Doyle, and even though Garcia was happy they'd been reunited, it wasn't the same. Oh and then JJ...she brought her so much comfort, but then she had Henry she needed to be with...Penelope couldn't take her away from him.

And Hotch had Jack! She could never take the father away from the adorable boy. And Hotch may have been an authority figure, but not the kind she needed right now. And then there was Rossi. Sweet as he may be, even though they'd bonded recently, they'd never been very close.

What on earth was she going to do?

"Garcia?" Spencer's voice came, snapping her out of her trance. She looked out the window and realized they were parked in front of her complex.

"Penelope?" He asked quietly. She finally turned to look at the awkward genius she suddenly felt differently to.

"Sorry. I, uh, spaced a little there." She whispered, shifting position only to feel the scrapes along her back sting.

The cuts triggered things she desperately tried not to think about.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Reid said, turning off the SUV and unbuckling his seatbelt.

But Penelope wasn't paying attention anymore. Her hands had begun to shake. Her eyelids were trembling, blinking away tears that had started to overwhelm her. Suddenly everything reminded her of the man. The way Reid was breathing, the pulse of the wind on the car windows, the cold that was starting to seep into the vehicle. Everything, even the way her breath had just hitched in a choked sob, reminded her of...of him. Him.

XXX

Reid looked at Garcia, shock hitting him when he came to the conclusion that Penelope was on the edge of a panic attack.

"Garcia? Hey, listen to me. It's okay. You aren't with him, you're with me. Just me. It's Reid and we're in the car, not the alleyway." He assured her, stuttering.

He knew it wouldn't help with her PTSD but he grabbed her wrists, trying anything at that point. She jumped, but her choked breathing didn't halt.

"Penelope, please. It's just me. It's Spencer. Fact spilling, awkward, clumsy Reid. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'd never hurt you Garcia, just please calm down. Deep breaths. It's just me." Reid coached, knowing how to stop such terrible attacks.

He saw as her eyes began to focus, breaths evening out and hands steadying slightly.

"It's okay." He repeated one last time.

"How...how did you-" She stuttered, flustered and looking around to confirm her surroundings.

Reid smiled to himself a little. "I'm somewhat of an expert on panic attacks, with my past and all."

"Oh. Right." She responded, still a little distant.

"Let's go, eh?" He said, and she nodded, maybe a few too many times, before fumbling with the door handle.

...

This surprisingly was the first time Reid had been in Penelope's apartment, but it didn't surprise him that it was an absolute reflection of the bubbly person she was. Bead curtains hung in every doorway, fuzzy cushions on every couch. A collection of rainbow rubber duckies sat on one of her many crowded shelves, and not one item in the space lacked color.

"Uh...make yourself at home, I guess." Garcia said in a whisper.

The whole team was now in her apartment, but nobody wanted bring up the touchy subject of who was to stay, and who was to leave. Thankfully, Garcia did it for them.

"Um, I don't wanna hold any of you up. None of you really have to stay. I...I'll be okay." Penelope assured them, but no one bought it.

"Don't even try and argue. At least one of us is staying. More than that, hopefully." Hotch ordered.

"Well...uh..." Penelope began, and Reid felt a pang of guilt.

"We won't be offended, I promise. Whatever makes you feel comfortable." Reid stated purposefully, and Garcia sat on the edge of her armchair, biting her nails.

"Um...Reid...could you stay please?" She mumbled, averting eyes contact, hair falling unceremoniously onto her face.

"Of course."

"And...um, Emily? Would you mind?" Garcia asked timidly.

"Not at all." Emily answered, wrapping her arms around herself, obviously unsure of what else she could do.

"Uh...I would say JJ, but you need to be with Henry." Penelope muttered, trying to push her blonde hair behind her ears, despite the fact that it wouldn't stay there long.

"But I want to help you." JJ pleaded, and Spencer bit his lip, feeling for her.

"You can help me by keeping my adorable godson safe. Please...I just need Reid and Em right now. That's all." Penelope stuttered, blinking rapidly.

"I...okay." JJ surrendered.

"Baby Girl..." Morgan said, hurt in his voice. Spencer cringed internally. "What about me?"

Reid watched Garcia battle internally, her eyes flashing and her lip quivering. He wanted to save her, but wasn't aware of how he could.

"Sweet Cheeks... I love you. You know that. You're my best friend, and you're the sunshine in my day. But...right now...you can't be here. I can't have you with me right now. I'm sorry but I can't." Penelope's voice shook as she turned her back, obviously scared to face him.

"But...Penelope. You..." Morgan fumbled over his words, stepping forward to put a hand on her back. She startled, but thankfully didn't react like last time.

"No. I'm sorry but you can't be here right now." She argued weakly.

"Derek, just leave it-" Hotch started but was cut off by said person.

"I can't leave you now, Garcia...come on Honey."

That got a reaction. Everyone in the room saw her jump, freeze and stop breathing. A strangled gasp escaped her, and she spun around, eyes red and scared.

"Derek. Go! NOW!" She shouted, harsher than Reid had ever seen her previously.

It scared him.

...

Reid waved a quick goodbye to Hotch and Rossi, as they descended the stairs in an orderly, sombre fashion.

JJ hugged him, tears in her eyes. "She'll be okay...right?"

"JJ, relax a little. If we need you, we'll call." He assured her, glancing back into the apartment to see Emily sitting with Penelope, both with their heads down.

"Even if you think I'm asleep." She pointed out, and made her way regretfully down the stairs.

Finally, Reid turned to Derek Morgan, more distraught then he'd ever seen him.

"I don't understand. You know she always latches onto me...why not now?" Derek worried aloud, his eyes red.

"You need to stop worrying about it. She loves you." Reid urged.

"Come on, you're a Genius. Help me out before I break down." He basically begged, his voice cracking desperately.

"Derek... she loves you so much. She loves you to the point where she cares more about how you're doing, than how she's doing. If you're around, she'll have to keep up an act that she's too exhausted to even create. And don't try and tell me you didn't notice when you said 'Honey'. I'm almost ninety nine percent sure the unsub used that." Reid explained, watching as Derek looked at the ground, a tear falling with a small noise.

"I didn't mean to." He choked.

"Neither did I, back at the scene...it's...it's out of our control." Reid admitted, and put an arm on Morgan's shoulder.

For whatever reason it was, whether the circumstances, emotions or both, the walls between them had fell.

Reid quickly pulled Morgan into a fierce hug, just as he himself gave in to his oncoming tears. The two didn't move for a few seconds, the moment simple.

When Derek did pull away, he rubbed his eyes. "That's the first time you've hugged me in seven, eight years."

"There's a first for everything, I guess." Reid said, meaning the phrase to be appropriate, but realizing too late that it connected back to the recent events too closely.

"Yeah. I guess."

XXX

Penelope swallowed the water Emily had set in front of her carefully, her eyes not focused on anything I in particular.

"Funnily enough, I imagined your place looking just like this. Although, to be honest, I saw it as pink, rather than purple." Emily tried, and Garcia didn't have to look up to know the brunette was desperately hoping she would come out of her trance.

"Purple's my favourite. Reminds me of lavender. It was my mom's perfume." Garcia spilled, her hands twitching at the memory.

And yet, all memory was tainted with the dark, terrible knowledge that she wasn't the same anymore. She was no longer the bright girl this home belonged to. Instead she was wrong...violated and strange. Damaged.

Suddenly, she felt the all consuming need to have a shower...to get the terrible man off her. Off her skin, out of her hair, out of her soul.

"I need to shower. I need...I have to get him off me." She whispered, feeling her skin crawl.

"I'll run one for you and look out some fresh towels." Reid offered, smiling towards her. She knew it wasn't a real smile, but it did help.

"No, no, I can-"

"Please let me." Reid all but begged, his eyes shifting from the bathroom and back to her.

"Okay." She gave in, taking another sip of the stale tasting tap water.

Hopefully, the hot water would help her start doing whatever it was she was supposed to do. Recover, maybe. If she could.

She hoped so.

**Alllllrighty! There's the next part. I know it's somewhat uneventful, and I'm sorry for that. I've decided this will probably be more of a five-shot! I hope you stick around!**

**Review, they help me a lot!**

**xo**


	3. Trips and Falls

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned CM, but sadly I'm not that lucky. I only own my imagination._

**Things That Go Bump In The Night**

The hot water scolded her skin, sending ripples of fierce pain through the scratches along her back. The streams of water beat on her bruises, and the steam clouded her eyes.

Garcia could feel the man's hands washing off her as she soaped her lufa. She could feel his harsh grip sliding away with the beads of water, traveling over freckles and scars.

She felt her hair begin to soak through, the blonde strands hanging limply beside her face, clinging to her tear stained skin.

Her tears began to mix with the water as is ran over her, and she relived the recent events in her mind.

The evil man...she didn't even know his name. She wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

But she did know his piercing eyes. And his rough grip. And his messy hair, malicious grin, and the way he spoke...

She shuddered, running her hands through her hair, feeling particles of dirt from the brick wall slide out, along with her emotions.

She looked down seeing bruises on her fair skin. Angrily, she raked her nails over them, hoping to erase all sign of him. It hurt, and did nothing but turn them an angry white.

Garcia's overwhelming emotions took hold, and she felt light headed. Her legs began to shake, and suddenly she felt ill.

Clumsily, she fell to her knees, the echoing bang vibrating through her.

Her sobs racked her, and the water seemed to go instantly cold. Her head swirled, and her hands slipped off the tub side to the floor, where soapy water was pooling.

Blackness taunted her vision.

XXX

Reid jumped as he heard the large bang resonate from within the bathroom, and he and Emily looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Garcia?" Reid yelled loudly, and jumped up to run to the bathroom along with Prentiss.

"Penelope?" Emily shouted, rapping on the door harshly.

They received no answer, and Reid felt fear rush through him, paralyzing his muscles.

"Please answer! Garcia come on, you're scaring us!" Emily shouted, and they froze, waiting.

A mumble was heard, and Reid didn't relax.

"Penelope, louder. Talk to me. Just let us know you're okay." Spencer yelled, straining his ears.

"I'm okay." He heard. Faint and strangled, but still there.

"Are you sure? Did you hit your head?" Emily asked, and made frantic eye contact with Reid.

"Penelope?" He shouted when she didn't reply.

"No. No I'm okay." She said, but it sounded as if she wasn't sure.

"Okay, get dressed and come out, we need to see that you're okay." He said loudly, and breathed a deep sigh.

"I am!"

"Come out anyways PG." Emily argued, and they heard the water shut off.

XXX

Penelope stumbled out of the tub, nearly falling. She grabbed the towel rack to steady her, but the towel merely slid with her arm, and she tumbled to the floor.

"Penelope?" She heard Spencer asked, and she shook her head.

Naked and crying, she struggled to retain some composure as she stood back up, albeit wobbly, and dried herself off.

The towel stuck slightly to her cuts, and she winced, hissing occasionally.

Before getting dressed, her silent cries still shaking her, she wiped the steamy mirror and closed her eyes.

Her tears pushed at the barrier but she took calm, steadying breaths.

"You need help?" Emily called from the other side of the door, and Penelope kept her eyes shut.

"No." She uttered, and braced herself.

Finally, she opened her eyes, and took in the sight before her. It was worse than she thought, mostly due to the harsh memories it triggered.

Scratches were visibly on her shoulders, neck and hips. They could be seen even on her legs, and she rotated to see them decorating her back.

Bruises checkered her wrists and arms, also on her legs, shoulders and hip.

Leaning closer, she saw a cut above her left eye, and a small bruise forming around it. She had no idea how it got there.

Penelope could feel bruises beginning to form on her knees where she had fallen.

The sight was too much, and she let a strangled sob escape her delicate lips.

"Penelope? It's okay, just come on out." Spencer said through the door, and surprisingly, it helped.

"Mhm." She mumbled, wiping her tears and left over makeup off her face.

XXX

Reid glanced up when he heard the door click, and stumbled to stand up from where he'd been sitting against the wall.

Penelope emerged, her hair up in a messy, wet bun. Her pajamas hung to her limply, and her eyes were glossed over.

She was no longer bright. Her ever-present smile had vanished, along with the pink of her cheeks, the sparkle in her eye and the wit in her gaze.

Penelope Garcia was nowhere to be seen.

This new...this empty, broken person was all that was left. At least for now, he hoped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, checking her over for any new injuries. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She defended, looking at her sock covered feet. "I just fell."

"Uh...okay." Emily said, a quick glance to Reid depicting that she didn't believe her.

"Why don't you go lie down? I make great tea." Emily offered, and Penelope obliged without a word. Again, very unlike her.

Reid rushed into her bedroom, his hair catching on her bead curtains to produce a wind-chime-like noise.

He pulled down the covers, not surprised to see Winnie The Pooh sheets covering the mattress. He plumped two furry pillows for her to lay her head on, and watched as she picked up a well used teddy bear off the bedside table.

Penelope maneuvered herself onto the bed, wincing as it creaked. Reid put his hands out to help her, but she shot him a look, and he retracted them.

Once she had lay back on the pillows, her bun splayed across them, he reached to pull the warm comforter over her.

"Thank you." Garcia whispered, her voice laced with weakness.

"It's not a problem." Reid said, and decided to lightly sit on the bed.

"Uh, so Emily's making you tea. Do you want to do something while we wait?"

XXX

Penelope looked up at him, seeing only innocence and eagerness to help in his caramel eyes.

"Um...I don't know. I'd...I'd like a distraction I guess. We could watch tv." She suggested, gesturing towards the pink television on the cabinet.

"Sure." Reid said, and grabbed the remote.

He flicked on the tv, but Garcia found herself not paying attention. Light and images passed before her eyes, but she herself was frozen, emptiness clouding her.

"You must have had that bear a long time, huh?" Reid's voice said, and she forced herself to look up at him.

"Oh..uh, yeah." She said, and realized he was attempting to keep her occupied.

"How'd you get it?" He questioned, and she felt her nose sting.

"My parents. Last thing they gave me before they died. I was 18." She admitted, hugging the stuffed animal closer.

"I'm sorry." Reid said.

"Thanks." She replied simply, and pressed her lips into a line.

...

Emily walked in with her tea, and Garcia forced herself to smile politely.

"There you go. I hope it helps you feel better." Em said soothingly.

The aroma of the herbal tea was enough to already begin to relax her; her breathing slowing, her muscles preparing to rest.

"Thank you."

Emily seemed to struggle, unsure of whether to stay or go.

"We'll let you sleep, you need it." Reid said, solving the moral issue.

Penelope took a sip of the tea, and took a deep breath.

Emily leaned over, and pressed a light kiss to Garcia's forehead, before smiling and walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Penelope. Get some rest." Spencer said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

With that he too left, leaving Garcia alone, the tv still on with minimal volume, the lamp sending strange shadows on the blue and purple walls, and the all consuming terrible memories pushing at the back of her head.

It was going to be a long night.

XXX

Reid awoke from his light slumber on the couch when he heard a cry. He sat upright, and realized Garcia was thrashing in her sleep.

He stumbled onto his feet, heart pounding, He looked to where Emily was sleeping heavily on a chair. Of course.

He rushed to Penelope's bedroom, his hair once again catching on the bead curtains, and he winced as the sound interrupted the night atmosphere.

Once inside he saw Garcia struggling, cries escaping her. It was clear she was having a vivid nightmare, one terrifying enough to have her flipping over and flailing in her sleep.

"Garcia!" He shouted, putting a hand on her, only for her to wack it away with a shriek.

"Penelope! Wake up!" He yelled louder, shaking her shoulders violently.

He knew nightmares well, what with all his issues. And he knew that the only way to wake her up fully was to give her enough perpetual motion to actually move her out of the trapping dream. And that was difficult too.

He shook harder, breathing loudly.

"Penelope! It's Reid, wake up! Come on!" He yelled again, becoming frustrated.

Garcia continued to flail, crying and shaking.

"No!" She yelled. "No, get away! Get away, now! NO!"

"PENELOPE!" He nearly screamed, and finally, her eyes flew open with a shocked gasp. She panted, sweat clinging to her forehead.

"You were having a nightmare." Reid stated simply, falling onto the bed with a huff.

"He was...he was chasing me. And I couldn't get rid of him. God, I couldn't get away." She said, breaking down into tears.

Spencer put a hand on her shoulder, his thumb running circles on her pink shirt.

"Penelope, it's okay. He can't touch you. He's cuffed to a hospital bed, miles from here. We're here to protect you. I won't let _anything_ happen to you." Spencer said, and wiped a tear from her cheek with his index finger.

She nodded, and it was all he needed to know that she understood, and appreciated him.

He gave her one last shoulder rub, and stood back up, leaving Penelope lying facing the other way. Spencer sighed, and turned with a creak to go back to the couch.

"Stay." Came Pen's weak voice from behind him. It was a plead, based off of true fear.

He hesitated, unsure.

"Please." She begged, and with a sigh of resignation, he moved back to the bed.

He lay down, albeit awkwardly, and lay his head on a fuzzy, heart shaped pillow.

Penelope was silent. Spencer was silent. Emily, who miraculously had remained asleep, was silent. Everything was silent.

Reid wasn't sure what to think about that.

**So? Thank you again for reading!**

**Review!**

**xo**


	4. Dont Have It All

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned CM, but sadly I'm not that lucky. I only own my imagination._

**Things That Go Bump In The Night**

When Penelope awoke, it was with a choked gasp. Her terrifying dream faded from sight and she took in her surroundings.

She was in her room, light streaming through her curtains. It was obviously morning, but she was still out of it.

She went to stretch, but froze when she felt an arm slung over her body. Her heart began to race, and she slowly turned her hear to see who it belonged to.

Breath whooshed out in relief as she realized it was only Reid, who she remembered had lay with her during the night.

Gently, she moved his thin arm off her, and got out of bed, it creaking as she stood. Thankfully her boy genius continued to sleep.

Garcia slid on her fuzzy rainbow slippers, and shivered as she walked out into the remainder of her apartment.

It was then that she jumped in shock, seeing Emily in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to finish.

"Hey Pen." She said softly, walking to greet her.

"Uh...hey. You didn't have to-"

"Chill, it's fine. You and I both need caffeine, and I have a feeling Spencer will die without it." Emily teased, and put an arm hesitantly on Penelope's arm.

It was obvious she was worried that touching the other woman could trigger something, and she was desperately trying to avoid that.

"You can touch me. I'm not going to freak out like I did at...last night. I'm feeling better." She admitted, and put forth a warm smile.

It wasn't completely a lie. She was doing better. The man's hands still taunted the edge of her brain, but she could handle it now. Well, she hoped.

"That's...that's great PG. Now, um... I kinda need to ask you something."

"What'ya mean?" Penelope asked, fidgeting her hands nervously.

"Well, I got a call from Morgan." Emily explained, and the coffee pot dinged.

The raven haired women began to pour coffee into varied brightly coloured mugs.

"Of course you did." Garcia muttered, moving to get the cream out of the fridge.

"Well, he wants to see you. Apparently... he couldn't leave last night. So he slept in his car." Emily told her, and took the cream in her hands.

Garcia couldn't help but notice she was pouring coffee into four cups, rather than three. So that meant...

"He's outside the door isn't he?" She asked annoyingly, giving Prentiss a harsh look.

"Uh...well...how did you know?" The other woman questioned, biting her lip.

"I know him better than he knows himself. Plus," Pen added, gesturing to the coffee, "four mugs."

Emily's eyebrows rose. "You could be a profiler, you know."

"Spend enough time with you guys, and you pick up the tricks of the trade. But I'll stick to the safety of my lair." She finished, the sentence becoming cold and distant, reminder of the recent events.

"So am I letting him in, or forcing him to leave?" Prentiss asked, finishing adding cream and sugar to what Garcia assumed was her designated mug.

"Nothing could make that man leave if he wants to be here. Trust me, I'd know." Penelope answered, her tone uncharacteristically cold and firm.

"Alright. But only if you're sure. If at any time you want him out, don't worry about offending anyone. Whatever is best for you; that's what's important." She stated, and with a small nod from Pen, went to go get the door.

When it opened, she saw Derek Morgan sitting on the floor, head slumped sideways, eyes closed in a tired sleep. She couldn't help but smile motherly as he stirred, Emily nudging him gently.

"Wha-what?" He mumbled, finally awakening.

"Hey Mr. Sleepy Pants. She said you can come in."

"Is she sure?" He asked, standing up in a wobbly fashion.

"Ask her yourself." Em suggested, gesturing to her.

Morgan noticed her then, and she shot him a timid smile.

"Baby Girl I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have stayed, but I just couldn't leave. Not after...not knowing...not..." He trailed off, obviously losing his ability to find the correct words.

"I know." Penelope answered, and he stepped forward.

"Can I hug you?" Derek asked nervously.

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to more than anything. But she just couldn't do that right now. She knew her boundaries and she knew her limits. A hug, especially from the perfect image of masculinity, was the opposite of comforting right now. It made a chill run up her spine. She loved Morgan to death. But it was too soon.

"I...not now. I'm sorry, it's just too soon." She muttered, looking at her feet.

"I understand. So you're sure it's okay that I come in?"

"Yes."

XXX

When Reid ventured out into the rest of the apartment, he was surprised to say the least, when he noticed Morgan had entered the space.

"What are you doing here?" he asked casually, accepting a cup of coffee from Emily with a smile.

"Couldn't leave knowing Penelope was hurting. Slept in my car. What were you doing in her room?" Morgan questioned, surprisingly venomous.

"She had a..." Spencer trailed off under Morgan's harsh glare.

"I had a nightmare. I couldn't snap out of it, so he had to help me wake up." Penelope answered for him.

"Then why was he still in there?" Derek asked, less angry, but still icy cold.

"Because-"

"I asked him to stay. I felt safer with him there. Don't take it personally Sugar Plum, I can't really explain why, I've just sort of...latched on to him." Penelope explained, and Reid noticed that she used a cute nickname again. That was a good sign.

"Why, though?" Morgan asked, and Spencer could tell he desperately wanted to be the one she needed.

"I really don't know. I'm just...weird, I guess."

"Penelope, that's not weird at all. Statistically, victims of a...well, anyways, they do one of three things. Isolate themselves, accept comfort from everyone, or latch on to one person. It was probably just because I got to you first. If Derek had done so, you'd have latched on to him. Same with Emily, or anyone else. In the state that your mind was in, I represented safety and protection. Therefore, naturally, your brain connected those feelings with me. Which I suppose is ironic, because I can barely keep myself out of trouble." Spencer said with a small chuckle.

"Don't sell yourself short there Reid. You can do a lot more than that." Emily added, and patted him on the shoulder in an honest, but light way.

"Yeah okay." He said sarcastically. He took a sip of the coffee, and recoiled as the bitter taste hit his tongue. "More sugar."

"It's in the-" Garcia said, standing up. She started towards him, but caught her hip on the counter's edge, and stumbled backwards, with a choked inhale.

"Penelope?"

"Baby Girl?"

She didn't respond. And Reid knew. He knew her mind was elsewhere.

**Sorry for the long space between updates. Got a lot on the go.**

**xo**


End file.
